The Unsung Hero
by Grey Desire
Summary: Steve's house gets blown up, he finds a village, accidentally angers the mobs, and leads them to said village. His reaction? Read to find out if you're interested.
1. One of those days

**This is my first fan-fiction. I hope it's alright. And if you think that the rating is wrong, tell me.**

**Grey Desire**** does**_** not**_** own ****Minecraft****.**

* * *

"Blocks! Ran out of Cobblestone!" I cursed. I was in the middle of exchanging the Dirt blocks that made up my home for Cobblestone. But apparently I didn't have enough. I sighed. "Back to the caves for me."

I looked at the sky. The sun was just touching the horizon. I then looked behind me. A zombie spawned on the other side of a ravine. "Tomorrow." I ran into my half Cobblestone half Dirt house, shutting the door behind me. I sighed.

Figuring I had nothing to do, I walked over to my bed. '_I suppose I should get some rest so that I can put up with whatever tomorrow has in store for me._' I thought as I hopped in.

* * *

I woke up, feeling refreshed. I got up and walked to the window and, instead of the morning sun that I'd normally see, I saw a Creeper face.

Well, today is going to be great, with a side-order of explosive. That's just _wonderful_.

It made a sound like a lit fuse, and I turned around and walked away. I made it halfway to the door before the Creeper exploded, taking out half of my home.

Again. Wonderful.

I turned around to see where the Creeper once stood. There was a hole in the ground and a sheep had looked up to see what happened before munching on the grass.

'_At least that wasn't the side with the-_' I began to think. There was another sound like a fuse being lit. Without thinking, I sprinted for the hole. I fell into the small crater that the first Creeper had made as the second Creeper that was apparently behind me exploded.

I slowly crept out of the crater and looked at what used to be my home. All that was left of it was a few floating blocks of Cobblestone and Dirt.

"Well." I sighed. "Looks like I'll have to find a village."

I turned around again and began to walk through the Meadow Biome in search of a friendly village, thus beginning my miniature journey that probably won't last long. I'll either get blown up, slain, or I might actually find a village.

Now _that_ would be nice.

The last option. Not the first two.

* * *

After hours of jumping, running, and swimming, I still hadn't found what I was looking for. The sun was starting to close in on the horizon, too.

Just my luck.

"Hey look! It's Steeeeeeeve!" I heard somebody cry out.

"Oh yeeeeeeaaaaaah! Steeeeeeeeve!" Another cried out.

I looked toward the source of the voices and found two villagers standing side-by-side and staring right at me. One was wearing a black apron, and the other was wearing white. They stood at the edge of the top of a hill. Either that, or there was a water hole behind them.

"Look! Look! He sees us!" The one in the apron exclaimed.

"He does!" The one in white exclaimed in reply.

"Wait, how do we know that_ is_ in fact Steve and not just some mirage?" The one in the apron asked, turning to face the one in white.

"I do not follow."

"The world could want us to_ think_ that that's Steve, but in reality, it's a fake!"

"Oh yeah. That's true. Good thinking. I'm glad you're the Chief of this village."

"_You're_ the chief of this village. I'm just a Blacksmith."

"Oh yeah! Um... What's your name?" The one in white asked tilting his head.

"I don't think we have names."

"Drat."

"Well, if we don't have names, I'm going to name myself Blacksmith Joe!" The one in the apron, now conveniently named Joe, declared.

"And I shall be... Bob!" The one in white declared.

Sighing, I walked up to the two villagers. They turned to look at me once more. "Hi Steeeeve!" Bob called.

"Um. Hi." I returned awkwardly. '_They know my name. How do they know my name? They shouldn't know my name_.'

"I'm Bob!" Joe greeted, winking at Bob. Wait, what?

Bob blinked, then gave a small nod as though he had just caught on to something. "Yes, and I am Joe!" He said, winking at Bob. I mean Joe. Or is it actually Bob? I don't know anymore. Though, I guess I never knew from the start.

Blocks, now I'm confusing myself.

"Riiiiiiiiight... And I'm Steve, though you already know that somehow." I said, nodding slowly.

"Yes, we _do_ know who you are somehow. And you came here hoping to find a place to stay, no?"

"Okay, are you, like, psychic or something?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No."

"Okay then." I shrugged, accepting that as a valid answer.

"Now, follow us. We'll take you to your new '_house_'." The chief said, winking at the blacksmith. I've given up on their names now...

"Yeeees. Your '_house_'." The blacksmith replied, winking back.

"Why're we winking?" The chief asked.

"No idea. Come, let's find Steve here a home." The blacksmith replied, turning and walking down the hill behind them.

"Yes." The chief agreed, turning to follow him. He paused and turned to face me again. "I'm Bob by the way. Joe's the other guy." He added before following Blacksmith Joe.

I sighed at the headache I had obtained from talking to them. If they were this bad, how would the rest of the village be? I feel sorry for my sanity. But if staying in the village is safer than staying out in the open, then I'll sacrifice it. So, I decided that to follow them was my best option for the time being.

* * *

The two led me to a small yet cozy little house. Bob looked at me and said, "Sorry it's a small one. The bigger ones have been taken by the other villagers."

"Oh, no. That's quite alright. I'm just grateful you're letting me stay in your village." I replied.

"Ah, a modest one eh?" Joe wondered, taking a side-long glance at me before looking back at the roof. " 'Ey! Git down from there!" He shouted.

A moment later, a black cat jumped down from the roof. I blinked in astonishment.

"Those cats.. If they're not disturbing the villagers, they're climbing on the roofs." Joe grumbled.

"Why do you have cats?" I asked.

"To keep the Creepers away. Our village protectors don't fight Creepers, but the cats are a sort.. Ward, if you will." Bob explained.

"I see. Do mobs come around often?"

"Oh, only now and then. But our protectors are the best there is. So the other villagers don't get turned into zombies." Bob yawned and said, "I think I'll go to sleep now. You should too. You look like you've been through the Nether to get here."

"Alright then."

"Well, goodnight." Joe said before turning to leave for his house.

"See you when I see you." Bob said before doing the same.

"G'night." I said as I went into my new house. There was a bed at the back right corner, a small chest at the back left corner, and a crafting table and furnace side-by-side to my immediate left. All in all, it was actually a really cozy home. And I won't have to worry about Creepers. I hope.


	2. Lil' Archer

The villagers here weren't as loopy as I originally thought them to be. They were actually rather nice. But this place isn't where I belong. But without anything to build with, it's going to be to be difficult.

Well, I guess it's time to get resources so that I can make my own tools and build my own house somewhere.

I walked up to the door, but stopped. It sounded like someone was shouting. I shrugged, unable to understand what the person was saying, and walked out the door to be greeted by a ginger tabby cat with a white marking that looked like an arrow running down its forehead. It was looking up at me. It meowed once before slipping inside. "Hey!" I yelped.

"Told ya not to open the door." Someone said.

I looked up and found Joe standing in front of my temporary home. "Oh. That's what you were saying."

"What, couldn't you hear me?"

"I heard someone yelling, but I couldn't make out the words."

"Perhaps I'll slip a piece of paper under your door next time."

"Only if you need to."

"What're you heading out for?" He asked.

"To get some resources." I replied.

"Ah. Well, good luck with that. There aren't many trees, and it doesn't look like you've got any tools on you. Here, take a map." He threw a map to me, which I had to pick up because he didn't throw it far enough. And because I can't catch.

"That's nice to know." I said as I picked up the map. "And thanks."

"Anytime. And good luck with getting Lil' Archer out of your house."

"Lil' Archer?" I repeated.

"The cat."

"Oh."

"Well, I better get going now. Got a lot of repairing to do." And with that, he left to a workshop to the right.

I turned back around and found that the cat, Lil' Archer, was sitting on my bed. I sighed. "Unless you want to be stuck in here for the rest of the day, get out." I said.

Lil' Archer didn't budge.

"Alright." I shrugged. I began shutting the door, when Lil' Archer came dashing out. She sat outside my house where Joe stood, and I shut the door. "You are one strange cat, y'know that?" I asked.

Lil' Archer looked up at me. "Mrow." It mewed.

Rolling my eyes, I continued on my way to find a tree. Hopefully there's a tree out here not too far away. I don't want to get lost. I walked down the gravel and out of the village, going forth to find a tree.

Little did I know that I was being followed.

I had walked for a few hours, looking at the map to see where I was. There was no tree in sight, and the sun was directly overhead. The whole time I was out, I had the strangest feeling that I was being followed.

Looking at the map once more, I found that I was quite far away from the village. '_If I head back now, I might be able to make it to the village before nightfall._' I thought to myself.

So, looking at the map, I began to return to the village. I still couldn't shake the feeling that I was being followed.

After a few minutes of walking, I stopped. I looked around to see if I was being followed. Instead of seeing a stray villager, I found a tree. On closer inspection, underneath the tree there appeared to be a… Zombie?

Okay, I need that tree, and that zombie is the only thing standing between me and the tree. But I got nothing to use. Maybe I could defeat it with a severe paper cut?

Okay. I need to be realistic here. Paper cuts just aren't gonna cut it. Pun not intended.

Well, thanks to Minecraft logic, I can beat it up until it disappears in a puff of smoke. Even with a map. But I doubt I can give it paper cuts.

Sneaking around carefully, I got as close as I could to it.

Though, the closer I got to it, the more peculiar the zombie looked. The zombie's green skin seemed to be brightening in shade. A little too bright for a regular zombie. I dismissed it as a simple change of colour from it being out during the day rather than the night. The only reason why it wasn't burning right now, was because it was under the tree.

But anyway, ignoring the brightening green on the zombie, I got close enough for me to punch it. And I did.

It jumped forward, which was usual, and made a weird hissing sound, which was unusual.

It turned around, making me immediately regret my actions. The zombie turned out to be a creeper. Its empty, black eyes bore into mine, and I could tell it was angry.

Well, wouldn't you be if someone hit you for no reason?

It stepped forward and made that lit fuse like sound, but stopped and turned tail and ran for the hills.

Literally.

"Yeah! You better run!" I yelled after it, just for the sake of it. Turning around, I jumped out of my skin when I found…

Lil' Archer.

Lil' Archer was sitting on the grass behind me, looking up at me as though it were expecting something.

"You? Were you following me?" I asked.

"Meow." She mewed.

Okay, this cat snuck in my room, followed me around, and practically saved my life by simply sitting down behind me. "Well, thanks."

"Mrow." She looked past me.

I turned around to find that the creeper had gotten its friends. There was basically an army of them, and I don't think that Lil' Archer can ward them of on her own.

I backed away from the creepers, and whispered to Lil' Archer, "I think now would be the best time to run."

As if on cue, we both hightailed it back to the village. Neither of us looked back to see if we were being followed.

We eventually arrived back in the village just as the sun was just touching the horizon. I went to my home, still followed by Lil' Archer. I wasn't bothered that she slipped into my house with me. I just wanted to forget that I saw an army of creepers.


	3. Mob Meeting

**(Monsters' POV)**

Dan walked down the ravine with his gang, a punch mark on the back of his head. He walked past a spider talking to a skeleton about something.

Dan eventually made it to the end of the ravine, where several other monsters were talking amongst themselves. One of them, a zombie, looked up at him. "Ah, Dan. We was wonderin' when you'd return." It said with a growl. The other monsters looked up at Dan as well.

"I wasss planning on returning sssooner. But there wasss a… Ssslight draw-back." Dan replied in his snake-like voice.

Another monster, a skeleton this time, asked in Morse code, ".- ... .- - / ... - .-. - / - ..-. / -.. .-. .- .- -...- -... .- -.-. -.- ..-.."

"Sssteve." Dan replied with a hiss.

There were a couple of gasps, whilst others blinked in surprise.

"He punched me. And I did nothing to provoke him!" Dan continued hissing about his day.

"That is a crime that cannot go unpunished." An Enderman stated in its quiet yet eerie voice.

".- .- ... / .- -. -.- - -. . / .- .. - ... / ... .. - ..-.." The skeleton asked.

"A cursssed ginger cat. Ssso if you're planning on punissshing Sssteve, I cannot be of assssssissstance. Where he fled, there were many more of thossse creaturesss."

"- ... .. ... / .. ... / ... .- -.. .-.-.- / - ... . / - - ... - / ..-. . .- .-. . -.. / - - -. ... - . .-. / .. ... / .- ..-. .-. .- .. -.. / - ..-. / -.-. .- - ... .-.-.-" The skeleton teased.

The other monsters laughed at its statement.

"Ssss, I am not!" Dan insisted, hissing angrily.

"Anyway, do you know where Steve went?" The Enderman asked, focusing on Dan again.

"Hisss map showsss the way." Dan replied. "Greg!" He called.

A creeper strolled up to Dan's side, a paper in its mouth.

The zombie pulled the paper map from Greg and briefly looked over it. When he looked up, he declared, "Alight. We be knowin' where to be lookin'. We be leaving as soon as the sun sets. We be taking none 'a dem prisoner."

There were howls and cheers of approval.

* * *

**Now, I know I typed in what the Skeleton said in Morse Code, but this is what he said, if it wasn't already obvious:**

"**What sort of draw-back?"**

"**Was anyone with him?"**

**I'm planning on making a few changes to the chapters. Apparently this site decided to be annoying, so now there are quite a few mistakes.**

**But in any case, hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	4. The Warning

The following night, I couldn't bring myself to go to sleep. I had the strangest feeling that I had forgotten something. I thought for a bit, but still couldn't place what it was. I thought about what I had. Lil' Archer followed me, and the map-

The map!

I checked to see if I still had it.

It was gone.

"Blocks!" I cursed.

Lil' Archer jumped, her fur bristling from the shock of my abrupt outburst. She had been sleeping peacefully on my bed while I had been thinking. I will admit, she was rather cute sleeping.

"Sorry Lil' Archer." I whispered.

The ginger tabby cat sat down as she looked at me.

"I can't believe I dropped the map. Hopefully the monsters aren't good at reading maps." I mumbled to myself.

A warning bell tolled, and I could hear someone shouting something.

I walked to my door and opened it to see what was going on.

"The mobs are coming! The mobs are coming!" Someone shouted out. Their voice echoed through the village, reaching everyone's ears. Soon enough, the sound of screaming, followed by doors slamming, echoed through the village as the villager hid themselves.

At the mention of mobs, Lil' Archer dashed outside. Many other cats had already assembled throughout the village.

"Lil' Archer! Wait!"

Lil' Archer didn't stop or slow. She kept running to her post. I was about to follow her, when the sound of monsters growling mixed with the other sounds. I looked off to the side, and saw Zombies, Skeletons, Spiders, Spider Jocks, and Endermen headed toward the village. I really hope this is some sort of whacked out dream, and not reality.

"What in the Nether..?" I wondered slowly. I yelped as an Enderman teleported in front of my doorway. I slammed the door shut and leaned against it, hoping that doing so would hold it steady. "Not a dream- definitely not a dream." I said to myself.

Through the mixed sounds that were now muffled, I could hear doors being broken down and the screams getting louder.

It would do no good to try and fend off the mobs. I don't even have a sword!

My thoughts were abruptly cut off as there was a banging at my door followed by growling.

'_Now I have zombies at my door. If this is some sort of Halloween prank, it's not funny. At all._' I thought.

I jumped off the door as it cracked. I backed away as the zombies continued bashing the door until it eventually broke down.

Four- no, five zombies stood outside. Their arms were outstretched, as though that would be enough to get me. But obviously it wasn't. Though, if they got close enough to me, it would be.

I hit one Creeper by accident, and now there's practically a war going on. Karma must really hate me.

'_Well, this is it. The end of Steve._'


	5. The Battle

The zombies had broken down my door and weren't looking too friendly.

I caught a slit second glimpse of an Enderman holding something before it teleported away, bringing my attention to the immediate danger.

The zombie at the front took a step forward, but was flung away along with the other four, by a long, slender arm.

Cautiously, I walked towards the doorway. Among the panicking villagers, and fighting the mobs back, were Iron Golems. They were flinging and throwing mobs everywhere. It was rather messy, but effective nonetheless.

Without really thinking it through, I sprinted out of my temporary house and began running to Joe's shop. Hopefully he won't mind if I borrow one of his swords. Well, if he has one that is.

I stayed near the Iron Golems who were only hitting the mobs. I snuck around and eventually came to Joe's shop. The door had been broken down, but there were no monsters inside.

I crept over to a chest and opened it. Inside was a stone sword. '_That'll have to do._' I thought to myself as I picked it up.

The sword seemed to be in good condition, as though it were newly made.

With the sword in hand, I came back out again, ready to face the mobs. As soon as I got out, I saw Lil' Archer being chased by a zombie. Either the zombie was playing chase with Lil' Archer, or it was trying to attack her. I came to the doorway, and Lil' Archer dashed behind me as though I was a shield.

Okay, not playing chase. I hit the zombie with the sword. It jumped back after being hit, and it began slowly walking up to me again. After hitting it four more times, it finally disappeared in a small puff of smoke.

"Mreow." Lil' Archer mewed.

"I think you need to be a bit more careful, Lil' Archer." I said.

"Mrorw." And with that, Lil' Archer ran off into the battle. It was only just then that noticed how Lil' Archer is faster than normal cats. That's probably how she got her name.

Setting aside Lil' Archer's differences, I walked out into the battle as well, to fight off the mobs that I think I had accidentally lead here.

One thing that I couldn't help noticing, was that there were no Creepers. I thought that there would be heaps. But there wasn't a single one.

A previous conversation echoed through my mind:

_"Why do you have cats?" I asked._

_"To keep the Creepers away. Our village protectors don't fight Creepers, but the cats are a sort of.. Ward, if you will." Bob explained._

That's right! The cats were keeping them away. Silly of me to forget such a thing. So with the cats here, the Creepers won't come. That makes sense. I think?

Well, now I only have to worry about the Endermen. They can cause a lot of damage with one hit, and can teleport. So they're going to be a problem.

I ran up to the Iron Golems to help fight off the mobs that I had accidentally brought.


	6. Bright Future

By early morning, most of the monsters had been defeated. All that was left of the monsters was a zombie or two, a spider, and an Enderman- wait no, the Enderman teleported away.

I let the Iron Golems go after the remaining three monsters that were still attempting to attack the villagers.

I hadn't seen Lil' Archer since I had to save her from a zombie. I sure hope she didn't run into more trouble. I can't exactly do anything with an almost broken sword that's not even mine. I should probably return before Joe finds out. Hope he won't mind that his sword is on the verge of breaking.

As I walked back to Joe's shop, I found the map he had leant me. One of the monsters must have picked it up after all. What I found surprising was that they read the map and came here. That'll teach me to leave things like that lying around. I picked it up, deciding to put it back with the sword. Lil' Archer had decided to tag along as I did so.

I continued towards Joe's workshop, not really knowing where it was. But, I eventually found it. I figured I'd have to be quick. Don't want to risk getting caught.

Lil' Archer sat in front of Joe's shop as I crept in. I reached the chest and opened it to find that it had one bread in it. Huh. Ignoring the bread, I returned the damaged sword and the map. I closed the chest and crept out.

I walked outside, with Lil' Archer in tow, and noticed for the first time since the battle just how bad things had gotten. Almost every door in the village was missing, blocks were missing, one or two cats were limping around, and at least half of the village was injured. Even Lil' Archer was shocked at the damage done.

And all for accidentally hitting a Creeper.

Speaking of which, I'm glad there weren't any Creepers. If there was, this village probably wouldn't be existing anymore.

I sighed. "I really shouldn't be here."

Lil' Archer looked up at me sympathetically. Or, at least as sympathetic as a cat can get.

I walked around a bit, before finding Bob. He was surveying the damage that had been dealt. He turned and looked at me. "Ah! Hello Steve! That was one big fight that went on. You did well against the mobs. Kicked them right into the Aether!" He said.

"I'm… Not sure if I'd put it like that…" I replied reluctantly.

"Oh, come now. Don't be so modest."

"I really shouldn't stay here. In this village, I mean."

"Why not? Is someone bothering you?"

"No. I just…"

"I get it. You don't feel like you don't belong here." He said, accurately guessing half of the reason I felt like I couldn't stay.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"That's what all of the other Steve's said."

Huh. That explains a lot. "So, you don't mind if I go?"

"Of course not. If you go, that's your decision. But if you ever change your mind, or need or want a place to hang out, this village is always open."

"Thanks."

Lil' Archer pawed my leg. I looked down at her. "Meow."

Oh right, I was going to apologize for leading the monsters here.

"Um, also. Just one last thing."

"Yes?"

"I'm.. Sorry I led the mobs here."

"How in the Nether did you accomplish that?" He asked, sounding more amused than angry.

"I dropped a map, and I guess they read it." I replied.

"The mobs can read? Well, I can't say I'm surprised, but…" He trailed off.

"But what?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing."

"Well, anyway. I best be going now."

"Yes. Have a safe journey."

"I'll try." And with that, I headed out of the village to make a new home. Hopefully the same thing that happened yesterday morning won't happen again. '_I hope the villagers will be okay._' I thought as I walked. The damage the village took didn't look as bad as when I was fighting. A large portion of the village had been taken out, most of the village's population was injured, and there wasn't as many cats as last time. It made the guilt I felt even worse. Poor Lil' Archer. A lot of her friends must be gone. Hopefully she still has some.

"Meow."

Well, speak of the devil.

I stopped and turned around to find none other than Lil' Archer behind me, still following me around. "Lil' Archer? Shouldn't you be in the village?" I asked.

"Mrow." Lil' Archer mewed. She came closer to me and sat down.

"She can stay with you if you want!" Someone called. I looked up. Joe was carrying some wooden planks to repair the broken houses. Well, he was still alive at least.

I looked down at the ginger tabby cat in front of me. "Well? Do you want to?"

"Mrow!" She mewed, perking up.

"Well, let's go then!"

And so, we walked off to find somewhere safe to live. Perhaps in the mountains where the only real threat are Skeletons, Spiders, and Endermen. Hopefully, everything will start to brighten up-

Okay, it started to rain, but, I didn't mean literally. I meant it figuratively- you know what? Nevermind! So long as the future is bright, I'm fine. And hopefully Lil' Archer is too.


End file.
